


Lateness Has Its Perks

by Prince_Hel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therese was late for work and in a city like New York it wasn't easy to get a cab, reason why she didn't hesitate to act like a fighting dog when she heard someone that wasn't her, opening the door of the one it had stopped in front of her ... but when her eyes found the most magnificent woman she had ever seen, she suddenly turned into a puppy with the only goal of giving her whatever she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Win7Wil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Win7Wil/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This silly thing was inspired by [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Csbs5JkUEAAwuOJ.jpg:large).

Therese wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around her, not even the yelling was able to distract her from her task. She had grown up in New York, she was used to the din and had become quite skilled at ignoring things that didn’t require her attention. Apart, the stress of being late to her first day of work was making it easier to ignore everything else. Because of course her clock had to pick today to break down, _of fucking course_. She would have had to listened Genevieve when she told her that she had to use her cell phone just to be sure.

She had been standing in that corner by about three minutes, lifting her right arm every so often, trying to hail a cab while her left one was rummaging in her briefcase to make sure she wasn’t forgetting anything important.

It was hard enough trying to get a cab in New York, it was even harder when you weren’t looking upfront and you were making the signal to whoever passed and probably making everyone think you were crazy. But a kind soul must have taken pity on her because it wasn’t that long until a cab stopped in front of her, though when she stepped off the sidewalk, she heard the door opening before she could reach it, forcing her to get out of the bubble she was in since she had got out of her apartment.

“Oh no! I have been trying to get a cab from what feels like forever, buddy, so you better– _wow_.”

Therese would have liked to say that that _‘wow’_ had been internalized, but she knew that wasn’t the case because she could feel that familiar blush crawling up her face that appears every time she says something inappropriate.  
But it had been inevitable when the woman in front of her was otherworldly. She was so magnificent with that blonde hair, the piercing grey eyes that make her weak at the knees the moment they met hers, those kissable soft red lips and a suit that fitted each of her curves highlighting her killer body that she exceeded all the barriers Therese’s had known about human beauty.

“I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t going to kill yourself trying to get in without looking. Don’t worry, I’m going to wait for the next one, unless you would like to share it with me,” she smiled and oh boy what a smile, as if she weren’t thinking that woman was perfect already. Therese’s day had just brightened and not even getting fired would be able to change that.

“I would,” she answered without thinking and in reality, she couldn’t care less for the consequences.

There was a brief pause in which the blonde looked at her with eyebrows arched in confusion. “I was kidding actually.”

But instead of feeling discouraged, Therese smiled shyly and this time it was the turn of the other woman to feel captivated by a smile and charming dimples. “It’s not a problem, really. If you go near to where I’m going, it would be the best for both of us if we share the cab.”

Therese should have apologized and say it wasn’t going to be possible once the goddess-like woman told her where she was going. It was completely opposite of where she needed to go. There was no way she could get to work on time. But she would be damned if she were going to miss her chance.

“Then it’s settled, it works for both of us,” she made a gesture with her hand to signal the blonde to get in first.

The woman was staring her, as if she was trying to deduce her, before taking a step forward towards the car’s door, but she stopped before she even attempted to enter. “You know? My parents always told me that I shouldn’t get in a car with a stranger,” she said without looking at her, watching the cars passing by.

 _Now_ she was feeling discouraged, but when the blonde turned her head to look at her with a sly smile, Therese felt like she was able to breathe in peace again.

“So, I guess you will have to tell me your name, I don’t want my parents squirming in their graves because I’ve disobeyed them.”

Therese felt the corners of her lips lifting up unavoidably until a big smile appeared on her face. She was gorgeous, she was funny and Therese was royally screwed.

“I’m Therese. And you?”

At one point, the woman had put her hand over the car’s roof, but she was withdrawing it in order to tuck a runaway strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m Carol.”

“Carol…” she made a pause, as if she was savoring the name in her mouth. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Therese’s heart started pounding heavily in her chest at the moment Carol winked at her saying “Likewise,” before getting into the cab, leaving the door open for Therese, whom was unable to react immediately. “Hurry up, slowpoke, we don’t have all day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish this had been longer but I'm still cleaning the cobwebs of my writing. Baby steps, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never imagined this was going to happen ... but that's the annoying (?) thing about my brain, it has ideas for the most unexpected things. But this wouldn't have happened without [Win7Wil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Win7Wil/profile) who planted the idea in the first place. This was the surprise I was talking about and your delayed birthday present. I hope you like it, my friend :)
> 
> Thank you so much, Ligeria!

 

Therese was trying really hard to not look at the price tags whenever she stopped in one of the aisles of the grocery store, facing some product that she needed to buy. However, when you were jobless, it was hard not to be self-conscious that you were running out of money. Genevieve had told her that she didn’t have any problem lending her some but the mere idea of it made Therese sick. It had been her own fault losing her job and it was her responsibility to fix the situation. Only because Carol happened had Therese wasted an opportunity that would give her reassurance in life for a twenty minute cab ride with a woman that most likely she would never see again.

To make things worse, Therese couldn’t regret it, even when the ride had been spent mostly in silence, with her gawking at the woman sitting next to her like a creepy stalker. No wonder Carol had slipped out of the car with barely a goodbye after thanking her again for her kindness. But she couldn’t deny that it was truly pathetic that she hadn’t stopped thinking about her during the last three weeks. Around half an hour in Carol’s presence and Therese had been completely smitten … smitten with a woman that had surely forgotten about her on the same day.

Therese sighed when she realized where her thoughts were floating. Again. She put herself in motion, pushing the shopping cart to end with this torture. Normally, it was Genevieve who dealt with this task but since Therese needed to make some cuts due to her current situation, she volunteered this time to have an idea of what she could buy. She was walking slowly, her head going from side to side, looking at the products, not paying much attention to her surroundings but she didn’t consider stopping until she reached something that was on the list. Thinking that it would be quicker to stretch a hand to take it without having to stop the cart, Therese did exactly that, giving it a soft push to keep it on track, not looking at the other person that was in the aisle that in that moment purposefully placed their cart in the trajectory of hers.

Therese cringed when the loud sound of her cart crashing into another filled her ears. “I’m so sorry, it was completely my fault, I-” she cut herself off, remaining open-mouthed when she saw the person that was standing in front of her.

There she was, the owner of her thoughts for the last three weeks, looking as flawless as the first time. This time she was wearing casual clothes ─ jeans and a t-shirt ─ just like Therese, but where she looked like a hobo (especially since her jeans were ripped in several parts) Carol’s stance always made her look elegant. Carol was smiling playfully at her, with a raised eyebrow in curiosity. “I’m starting to think that it’s normal for you to be so … explosive whenever you run into someone.”

Therese flushed but she couldn’t help but smile. “The first time was on purpose, this time was an accident.”

“I see.” Her smile softened. “Hello, Therese.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that she could only focus on the thrilling sensation that Carol remembering her name caused, Therese would have worried by the way her heart sped up. “Hello, Carol.” Therese was incapable of breathing for a second when the woman’s smile grow wider, almost as if they shared the same thoughts. “Shopping day, huh?” She closed her eyes in dismay. _Really, Therese?_ For days she had wished for a chance to see her again and now that she had it, she was acting like an idiot.

Carol blinked before laughing and even when Therese was captivated by the sound, she couldn’t help but feel that she was laughing at her. “No, actually, instead of taking a walk through the park or any other kind of landscape, I come here to relax.” The teasing was more than evident but when Therese sheepishly dared to look back at her, her smile was affectionate.

Therese snorted. “All right, my question was stupid.”

Carol moved her cart away from Therese’s, standing next to her. “You only need to sharpen your social skills.” She shrugged. “Would you like to have a coffee with me? I could help you with it.”

Therese didn’t react right away, too surprised by the unexpected invitation but Carol didn’t push; she actually placed some products in her cart as she waited for an answer. “Uhm, I would love to.”

“There’s a soda fountain in this plaza, would it be okay if we see each other there in fifteen minutes?” Therese would have preferred to make the rest of their shopping together but she wasn’t going to push her luck.

“Yes, absolutely.” She beamed a smile at Carol, who lowered her gaze to her mouth momentarily.

“Then I will see you soon, Therese.” She placed a hand on Therese’s forearm, squeezing softly before walking away.

Predictably, Therese followed her with eyes until she disappeared. It took her a minute before she was able to move to continue with her shopping, the smile still fixated on her face. She wondered if from now on it would be a permanent gesture on her because even when she tried, she couldn’t make it go away.

 

* * *

 

Therese looked at the ‘help wanted’ sign that was in the crystal wall of the place before stepping inside. She looked around the small but comfy place, not to admire it but searching for the familiar face. There was a wave of concern washing her over when she couldn’t find Carol but before any bad thought started to form in her mind, she felt a hand on the small of her back. Therese startled, ready to turn around but Carol reacted faster, standing next to her in the next second. “Sorry for the delay.”

The warmness of the reassurance was overwhelming. “You arrived like ten seconds after me, how can that count as a delay?”

“Actually, you arrived ten seconds earlier, I was right on time.” Therese had to bite her tongue to not admit that she would have arrived five minutes earlier. Actually, if it wasn’t for the fact that she was also shopping for Genevieve, she would have ended up forgetting the task in order to come here and wait.

Carol walked towards a table for two that was against the wall without saying a word to Therese, who quickly followed her like a baby duck chasing its mama. Just as they took a seat, a young waitress smiled at them, leaving the menus on the table, quickly retiring afterward. “Would you like something to eat?” Carol asked without attempting to take one of the paper sheets.

Therese felt uncomfortable all the sudden. A coffee wasn’t a big deal but a complete meal was something entirely different and she couldn’t abuse of Carol’s kindness. “Uhm, no. I’m okay. Just a beverage would be fine.” She squirmed in the chair, trying not to make the gesture obvious.

Carol’s eyes uplifted in her direction. “Really? Let me guess, just a glass of water?” She raised an eyebrow.

Therese lowered her head, feeling her face warming. “I don’t want to be a bother,” she whispered.

Straightening herself on the chair, almost as if she was trying to intimidate her, Carol narrowed her eyes. “If I considered you a bother, I wouldn’t have invited you, Therese.”

“Well, I-” But the words weren’t coming to her; she too distracted by the fuzzy feeling she was having. However, her stomach rumbling spoke for her. Carol chuckled at Therese’s embarrassment. “Fine, okay.” She caved because Carol’s pointed look made clear that she wasn’t going to accept a refusal for answer. Besides, Therese didn’t want to ruin their time together in any way.

They were silent as Therese studied the menu, though from time to time, she paused her task whenever she felt Carol’s eyes on her. The intensity of her gaze was enough to freeze Therese on the spot but there was a distinctive warmness in Carol’s eyes that didn’t make it uncomfortable to be under such scrutiny though Therese would have done anything to know what was going through the other woman’s mind. The moment was broken when the waitress came back to take their order. Therese ordered a _sincronizada_ (Carol rolled her eyes at this, knowing that she was ordering the simplest thing of the menu) and a vanilla milkshake; Carol ordered the usual, which surprised the young woman because she didn’t think this was a place she frequented.

“What’s the usual?” Therese asked once they were alone.

“A banana split. My daughter was who chose it the first time we came and it’s a habit by now to ask for that.”

A daughter. Carol had a daughter. Of course she did and of course she was married. Just because there wasn’t a visible ring didn’t mean she was available, and even if she was, that didn’t mean she could be interested in Therese. Hoping that her disappointment wasn’t too obvious, Therese squirmed on the chair, forcing a smile. “You come here often?”

Carol took a moment to answer, reading her. “Not really, only when I need to do grocery shopping which is almost once a month. Rindy, my daughter, often comes with me but this week she’s with her father.” She paused, not entirely sure why she felt the need to explain herself clearly. “I still have to get used to the joint custody.”

Therese was convinced that the relief and hope she felt once she understood what Carol was saying made her a terrible person. “I’m sorry? For your divorce, I mean.”

Carol laughed with mirth. “Don’t be. It was sincerely the best for all of us.” They smiled at each other and this time didn’t break the contact as their food was placed in front of them, though both thanked the waitress once she was done, remembering their manners even when they were captivated by the other. Carol took one of the three cherries that decorated her dessert. “So, you arrived on time at wherever you had to be that day? I suppose it was your job.” As she waited for Therese to answer, she bit the fruit slowly.

Therese stiffened a little, reaching for her sincronizada without taking the cutlery next to her plate, needing to fidget with something. It would be easy to lie to Carol just like that day but that had been in order to be with her and right now, they already were together with no prospect of changing in the next second, so contemplating lying to her this time felt wrong. “I didn’t, actually.” She ripped a piece of food though she was having a trouble detaching it entirely due to the Oaxaca cheese that she couldn’t cut. _Way to go, Therese._ “And it was my first day so I didn’t give the best impression and they fired me.”

Carol didn’t look surprised when Therese glanced at her with a sheepish smile. “I knew you were lying, you are not good at it.” She frowned, not in anger but in confusion. “Why would you do that for someone you just met?”

Therese finally gave up and took the cutlery to cut the cheese, knowing that her face was going through all shades of red. She didn’t know how to answer, she couldn’t lie because apparently she was bad at it (she actually believed it, she just never felt the lie in order to sell it) but saying the truth … that would make things awkward. Though she supposed it was pretty valid to feel attracted to someone the moment you saw them, it happened to everyone everywhere, but to the point that she actually risked her job for a stranger?

“It’s hard to explain,” she finally answered after dipping the piece of sincronizada she was holding inside the small container filled with guacamole and taking a bite. She was honest with her reply. She couldn’t even begin to explain what was happening to her, what she was feeling for someone she didn’t know at all. It was hard to understand it on her own but there was no way she could deny that something was developing in her that was related to this woman. “I just … I had to do it.”

Therese grimaced because she knew the explanation sounded hollow, almost as if she wasn’t even trying. But Carol didn’t push or looked frustrated by the lack of answer, only more confused. “So it was your good deed of the day?”

She shook her head. “The last thing I was thinking at that moment was what the Universe was going to compensate me in some way.” In fact, her decision had been entirely selfish.

Carol raised an eyebrow with incredulity. “Don’t you … regret it?”

Now it was Therese’s turn to blink before giggling. “I haven’t had any reason to regret it, Carol.”

“You lost your job for this,” she said as if that was reason enough as if she was expecting to be blamed for it.

Therese shrugged. “But you made it on time at whatever you had to do, I hope.”

“I did but-” she interrupted herself. It was pointless to focus on this when there was no way to change the outcome but facing a person who was willing to sacrifice something indispensable heartily, made her feel as if she was in the presence of a wonder. Unless … no, that was wishful thinking.

Therese chewed slowly as she looked at Carol, who didn’t say anything else, cutting a piece of the banana with the spoon. She didn’t like to be the reason of that soft frown in her forehead, still trying to find the right answer, because Therese might not be lying to her but she was keeping the truth away from her and apparently she also was able to realize that. Sighing, she took a napkin to clean her mouth before taking a sip of her milkshake through the straw, needing to clear her throat because she was feeling a lump after deciding to do what she was about to do.

“I just … I was awestruck since the first moment I saw you. You are magnificent,” she hazarded, wishing for the ground to open and swallowed her. She didn’t know how she managed to maintain the eye contact. “I was spellbound and I wanted to spend more time in your presence.” And this would be the moment Carol stood up and left.

But she didn’t. She looked back at her, her lips parted in surprise, which Therese found conceivable after her revelation though the reality was that Carol was astonished not precisely for the words she had heard but for the fact that Therese admitted it. _Unless_ indeed. After a few seconds, a smile began to curve her lips until she was grinning. “You can’t be from this world.” Therese tilted her head, looking confused. “You are too wondrous to be human. Too good and precious … like an angel.”

Therese internally melted at the compliment but her million-watt smile was enough to let Carol know the effect her words had on her. After the clarification, they kept eating, chatting comfortably with each other ─ though at one point Therese wondered how she was able to survive when Carol offered her a spoon of her dessert once she was done with her food, especially when she didn’t have the intention of letting her take the spoon on her own. When they said their goodbyes, between sincere smiles and pointed looks that confirmed that they had had a good time, Therese realized (too distracted reveling in Carol’s presence) and tried not to feel entirely deflated by the fact that they hadn’t exchanged numbers for a future planned encounter. Carol looked interested in her enough to spend time with her but perhaps for her, these random encounters were more than enough, as high-school friends that only shared a few hours together whenever they crossed paths.

Hoping to distract herself by focusing on something she could try to change, she walked back inside the establishment to ask about the sign that she had seen when she arrived.

 

* * *

 

It was before the month, not that Therese was actually counting the days ─ if she was aware that it happened after two weeks, was because she had been counting the days she had been working in this place, nothing else. A little blonde girl around six years old entered the place excitedly. She seemed to be alone and Therese worried for a moment, guessing that she would have to deal with the situation before it got serious but as the little girl walked towards the bar, someone else came in. Therese only able to focus on the person when she heard her speak.

“Rindy!” Carol’s attention was focused on her daughter. “I told you to wait. It’s not like I was going to change my mind.”

“Yeah, but you came without me,” she whined, crossing her arms as if that was explanation enough.

Carol rolled her eyes and Therese had to purse her lips to not laugh. “I told you it was the only source of comfort I could think of to not miss you more than I already had.”

Rindy narrowed her eyes, attempting to seem offended but she was starting to smile. “Well, I suppose I can forgive you, only for that but if you come here without me, you have to order something different.”

“Whatever your Highness wants.” It wasn’t obvious for her daughter but the sarcasm was clear for Therese, though the way Carol’s eyes softened made clear that she was going to follow that request.

Rindy nodded with satisfaction before resuming her steps towards the bar. It was then when Carol’s attention span spread, making her aware of her surroundings. She froze in shock when she looked at Therese, not bothering to conceal her utter astonishment but she started to smile, delighted at the unexpected surprise. The moment was broken by the little girl calling her mother to help her climb the barstool. Therese’s heart was beating as if it was in a race and Carol’s proximity didn’t help her to calm down in the slightest, wondering if she should address her as a friend or a mere client when someone beat her to speak.

“You are new,” Rindy said brazenly, her eyes scanning her.

“Rindy, for crying out loud, what have we told you?”

“What? I’m just pointing out the facts.” She suddenly turned towards her mother. “Was she here when you came the other time?”

Carol tried not to smile. “Yes, she was here.” Technically, it wasn’t a lie. “And you can be all the observant you want, darling, but you don’t need to voice every single detail.”

Rindy huffed. “All right, fine.” She looked momentarily at Therese. “Do you know her name?”

Therese’s eyes widened in surprise, and she shifted her weight from one leg to the other but she was fighting back a smile. It was completely uncomfortable to be close enough to be able to hear them but being ignored, though she couldn’t deny that it was interesting to see mother and daughter interacting. “I’m sure she’s able to talk, why don’t you ask her?” Carol’s smile at her, almost apologetically.

Therese wondered how it was possible that Carol was able to read her so well. “Okay.” Rindy placed her arms on the bar, all business. “What’s your name?”

“Therese.” Rindy wrinkled her nose, not looking quite convinced. “But you can call me Terry.” This time it was Carol who repeated the gesture as her daughter smile.

“I’m Rindy.”

“Actually your name is Nerinda,” Carol intervened.

“But that’s too serious, Mom. It’s the same in Terry’s case,” she explained patiently as if she expected that her explanation would make sense for everyone.

Carol rolled her eyes but she didn’t say anything. “Well Rindy, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Therese replied with a soft smile. “Your mother mentioned you the other day ─ she looked quite unhappy and I couldn’t help but ask and she told me about the special treat both of you have together.” She looked fleetingly in Carol’s direction, who was looking at her with fascination. “So, I’m guessing the usual?” Her smile widened until her dimples appeared, making Carol’s heart skip a beat.

Resting her head in her hand, she responded in kind, not quite done in her task of admiring the woman in front of her before answering. “The usual.”

After that day, Carol started to come once a week. Not every time she came in, but in those times she waved at Therese with a beautiful smile as she passed by, giving the idea that looking at her was enough to brighten her day. It definitely brightened Therese’s. One day, when that routine become normal between them (Therese’s coworkers always shared a mischievous look with her when Carol arrived, letting her attend her), the young woman finally found the courage to do it. Carol was waiting for her order (a frappuccino to go) ─ it was clear that she was in a hurry since she was looking at her cell phone, frowning and typing, clearly in a professional mood, but nothing in her stance showed that she preferred to be somewhere else.

When Therese took the marker, she hesitated but only briefly before doing it. She didn’t say anything when she handed Carol her cup of coffee with a smile, the napkin hiding her cell phone number. Carol reciprocated the gesture (it was second nature for her at this point) before saying goodbye. Therese watched her as she headed towards the door, wondering if she would hear from her or if she would be rejected before focusing back on work, not realizing that Carol had stopped in the door before turning around, making her way back to the bar.

“It took you long enough.” Her voice was tinged with affection but there still was a slight trace of uncertainty, as if she couldn’t believe that the young woman wanted the same as her. “I was wondering if I needed to make a special t-shirt to let you know I was interested in you.”

Therese had her back to the bar so she jumped in surprise, not expecting to hear that voice so soon. She shifted her body enough to look at Carol without having to stop from preparing another drink. “You could have said something to me too.”

“True, but I wanted you to be sure.” Because it was Therese who would deal with a divorced mother, older than her. “I will call you today, is that okay?”

There was nothing but decision and happiness when Therese beamed a smile in the other woman’s direction, straightening herself with confidence. “It would be perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say this is it, but again ... you never know with my brain, haha, but at the moment it definitely is ;)


End file.
